


The Examination

by redseeker



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Spreading, Sticky Sex, Stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron visits the doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Examination

“Please make yourself comfortable on the berth, Lord Megatron,” Knock Out said. He busied himself arranging his implements on a steel tray, his back to the med-bay. Megatron entered the room and made sure the door closed behind him. He crossed the room with slow, heavy steps, and, after a brief pause, arranged himself on the medical cot. 

Knock Out swallowed, and then took a deep breath. It was just a routine exam, every bot had to go through it. He could do it in his sleep. The only problem was this was _Megatron_. And this was the first time Knock Out would be performing this exam on his lord himself. 

He grabbed the tray and moved over to the berth. He had trouble meeting Megatron's optics, but he had to remain professional.

“I'll try and get this over with as quickly as possible, my lord,” he said. “Please lie back, I'm going to adjust the berth.”

Megatron growled and grumbled something. Knock Out, with shaking fingers, adjusted the berth's controls until the cot lay at a horizontal angle, Megatron reclining on top of it. The large mech looked tense. 

Knock Out cleared his throat and pressed a button on the control terminal. Stirrups extended from the berth and raised up. “If you could, ah-”

“Yes yes,” Megatron grumbled. He placed his feet in the stirrups. Another tense pause, and then his panel retracted. 

Knock Out took a breath, and busied himself prepping the speculum, making sure there was sufficient lubricant. He could only imagine what would happen if he hurt his master during this procedure. 

Megatron's bare valve was small and neat, the outer folds a dark violet. Knock Out assumed it would be tight, and so had chosen a suitable speculum. He brought the lubricant and turned back to the berth. Megatron had his optics closed and a pained expression on his face. Knock Out bent down slightly, and put some lubricant on his fingers. 

“I need to examine you with my fingers first, my lord. Please say at once if it hurts at all.”

Megatron grit his teeth and said nothing. 

Knock Out placed one hand on Megatron's abdomen, and carefully inserted the lubricated index finger of his right hand into Megatron's valve. It was tight and hot, and Knock Out had to be careful. He pushed his finger in all the way, and began to touch and stroke the valve walls, performing his routine checks. Megatron grunted and squirmed. Knock Out slowed down. His optics glanced up to Megatron's face. His cheeks seemed tinted and warm. He never would have thought the mighty Lord Megatron would get so embarrassed. His finger brushed over a sensor node and Megatron twitched. Knock Out saw his jaw tense. Perhaps it wasn't only embarrassment, he wondered. 

He withdrew his finger more slowly than he had to, spent a brief moment gently parting the little valve's outer folds, and then pushed his two fingers inside. He checked the same spots, pressing down on Megatron's abdomen as he did so. Everything felt as it should – but he couldn't stop watching Megatron's face. He pushed a little harder and longer on the deepest sensor node than he should, and had to bite his lip at Megatron's reaction. The warlord arched his back, and his thighs actually fell open a little wider. Knock Out flicked his optics to the computer screen showing Megatron's vitals on the scanner. Elevated spark-pulse, rising core temperature... Megatron was sensitive and embarrassed, and Knock Out guessed it had been a long time since he'd had his valve touched. 

As he pulled his fingers out, slowly, he gently parted them and spread Megatron's entrance just a little. Megatron made a small sound, which he quickly tried to stifle. Knock Out pretended not to notice.

He spent a few moments adding more lubricant to Megatron's valve to make sure the next step didn't hurt. Megatron's frame twitched and shifted in tiny but tell-tale movements, and Knock Out knew that by the time he was done, not all the lubricant making Megatron's folds shiny and wet was medical-grade. He could smell the warlord's own fluids quite clearly. It was heady and delicious, and Knock Out had to take several deep breaths to calm himself and to stop himself from simply burying his face between those strong thighs. 

He reached for the speculum. “All right, my lord,” he said. He tried to sound smooth, but his vocals shook. “I need to take a look inside, now. I'm going to open you up. This might be a little cold...”

“Knock Out-”

Knock Out carefully eased the closed speculum into Megatron's valve. Whatever Megatron had been going to say seemed forgotten as the cold, slippery metal was pushed deep inside him.

Knock Out swallowed, and his fingertips stroked the folds around the speculum gently. “Tell me if it hurts, my lord,” he said thickly. He slowly started to expand the speculum. 

Megatron finally opened his optics. He looked up at Knock Out, his cheeks blazing and his frame hot and shaking, but Knock Out didn't see. He was watching Megatron's valve as it slowly cycled wider and wider, as Knock Out worked the speculum through its settings. The doctor's white faceplates were tinted with warmth, and tiny beads of condensation collected on his armour. 

Once the speculum was as wide as Knock Out could get it, he stopped. He bit his lip. Megatron's valve was spread open wide for him. He could see everything. He heard the mech's shallow intakes, and looked up at him. His frame was tense and warm, and he was watching. Flustered, Knock Out said, “Does it hurt?”

Megatron shook his head. “Just get on with it,” he said thickly. 

Knock Out nodded. He grabbed a small light from his tray and bent down. When his optics were level with Megatron's valve, he clicked the light on and aimed its beam inside. 

The walls of Megatron's valve were stretched and straining around the metal speculum. They looked so soft and tender. Knock Out could see deep inside Megatron, right to the very back of his valve, where a tiny pipe opening led up to his gestation chamber. As Knock Out watched, Megatron's internals flexed, and the tiny hole seemed to open and close. Knock Out prayed to Primus or anybot that would listen for the strength to continue. 

He collected the sample he needed as quickly and professionally as possible. He thought he might have hurt Megatron slightly by accident, but the warlord didn't say anything. 

Once that was collected, Knock Out paused. Megatron was still spread open on his medical berth, and his vitals showed elevated rates. 

Knock Out quietly slipped his finger inside Megatron's valve. He touched the inside of the speculum, and then brushed his finger against a patch of exposed membrane. Megatron moaned. 

“My lord,” he murmured. “The examination is complete. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Megatron shivered. “Doctor-” His tone was dangerous and warning. Knock Out didn't move. Megatron nodded, once, sharply. Knock Out let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. 

He rubbed his thumb against Megatron's anterior node, and Megatron's hips jerked up off the berth. Knock Out watched Megatron's gaping valve flex as he pleasured him, leaning in to get a close up look now he had been given the okay. Eventually he closed and withdrew the speculum, however, and replaced it with four of his fingers. 

“Knock Out!” Megatron arched sharply. His large, strong frame shivered, and his spike pressurised. Knock Out guessed it had taken Megatron a lot of effort to keep it hidden until then. Knock Out cooed and wrapped his free hand around it. He jerked him quickly, and watched his every reaction closely. He thrust his fingers in and out of Megatron's sloppy valve, fucking him fast and hard. 

It didn't take long before Megatron shouted and came. Transfluid burst from the tip of his spike, and some of it splashed onto Knock Out's face. Knock Out purred, and licked up some of the come from Megatron's spike. He felt the warlord's valve shiver and spasm around his fingers. The overload was a long, hard one, and afterwards Megatron relaxed, strutless, on the berth. His intakes were fast, and his valve was sopping wet. 

Knock Out played with Megatron's valve a little longer, stretching and spreading it, looking at it and into it, pulling gently at the outer folds. Megatron seemed docile enough to allow this, and Knock Out rubbed his own panel, smearing some of Megatron's come on his glossy red armour. That was one mark he didn't mind. 

At long last, Knock Out withdrew his fingers. Megatron cycled a deep breath, and moaned in satisfaction.

“Thank you, doctor,” he said. Megatron sat up. His feet were still in the stirrups, his wet, open valve still very much on show. “I trust your examination found everything in order?”

“Absolutely, sir. Although I would recommend a repeat appointment,” Knock Out said, and smirked. “Just to be completely sure.”


End file.
